Reversa
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash DH. Todo en la vida se revierte y esta vez no será diferente.
1. Default Chapter

_TITULO:_**Reversa.**

**PRIMERA PARTE.**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: Harry/Draco******

_Category__: _**Slash.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13, R.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K Rowling y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Universo Alterno.**

_Lugar_**: Londres, Inglaterra.**

_FEEDBACK_**:              ****katrinnalefayyahoo.com.mx       **

**katrinnalefayhotmail.com     shaniaxshotmail.com**

**Un nuevo Universo Alterno. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Me atreví a modificar las personalidades y edades de algunos personajes,**

**Recordando que esto le da más realce a mi historia y que**

**En realidad era necesario hacerlo. **

Le dirigió una mirada al alto edificio frente a él y después de suspirar resignado, avanzó tras el hombre que llevaba su equipaje.

"Boarding School Howarts" era el lugar. Bastante amplio, no cabía duda, pero al fin de cuentas seguía siendo un Internado, igual que los otros.

-Buenas tardes, el director te espera. Le comunicó una mujer de aspecto agradable.

Avanzó y tocó en la  puerta que tenía el letrero "Director"; una voz le indicó que entrara.

La habitación era bastante grande, cómoda era la palabra y en ella había infinidad de libros acomodados en estantes por explícito orden alfabético.

Un hombre de cabello y barbas blancas lo esperaba tras un escritorio, al cual se dirigió.

-Buenos Días. Saludó, tomando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

-Buenos días, toma asiento. Le indicó con gentileza.- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Te esperábamos hasta pasado mañana. Te has adelantado. Sonrió el hombre con amabilidad.

-Mis padre insistieron en que ingresara al colegio lo antes posible. Me disculpo si existe algún inconveniente por ello.

-No, no, todo lo contrario. Me alegra que hayas elegido este colegio para tus estudios.

-En realidad lo hicieron mis padres. Usted sabe, mi padre egresó de esta institución, así como el padre de mi padre y el padre, del padre, del padre de mi padre...no podía romper con la tradición. Informó con cierto aire irónico.

-Comprendo. Murmuró el hombre tras el escritorio.- Pero de igual forma, verás que el ambiente en esta escuela es bastante agradable. No creo que tengas ninguna queja.

-Si...como sea...¿podría darme la información necesaria?. No quiero ser grosero pero el avión se retrazó dos horas y un viaje desde Nueva York a Londres, no es precisamente confortable, y si le agregamos la media hora de camino hasta aquí...creo que comprenderá. Informó el chico, que no tendría más de 16 años, pero de cuya mirada verde se desprendía soledad y mucha madurez para su edad.

-Toda la información necesaria te la proporcionará el prefecto de tu respetiva área de dormitorio. No sé si sepas ya lo correspondiente al colegio.

-Si, lo he escuchado durante todo el viaje. Por eso no se preocupe. Informó de forma cansada el chico.

-Bien, entonces le pediré a alguien que te acompañe a tu dormitorio seleccionado. Dijo el hombre, presionando el intercomunicador para informarle a su secretaria que llamara a  al prefecto de la "sección Gryffindor".

-Bien, creo que es todo. Te doy una cordial bienvenida y espero que disfrutes tu estadía en el colegio. Verás que te agradará. Sonrió el hombre, levantándose para estrechar nuevamente la mano del muchacho frente a él.- No sé si alguien te lo dijo, pero eres muy parecido a tu padre, a excepción de los ojos.

-Si, todo el mundo lo dice. Murmuró el chico.

-Verás que el colegio no es tan malo. Tus antepasados supieron poner la sección de sus dormitorios muy en alto, espero que hagas lo mismo. Dijo el hombre con orgullo.

-Si, yo también.

-Recuerda que estoy a tu entera disposición...tú padre es un buen amigo mío y me gustaría que tuvieras un poco de confianza conmigo. Le dijo el director con mirada piadosa y brillante tras sus gafas de media luna.

-Trataré. Anunció el chico y con un "con permiso", salió del despachó del hombre amable.

No era su intención comportarse de aquella manera, pero pasar toda la vida en internados, era excusa suficiente.

-¿Tú eres el alumno nuevo?. Le cuestionó un chico pelirrojo de gafas y porte aristocrático.

-Si. Respondió.

-Sígueme. Le ordenó el pelirrojo, cuya insignia de prefecto resaltaba tras el uniforme gris de la institución.

Con la cabeza le indicó al hombre que le acompañaba que lo siguiera. Cruzaron por un túnel de conexión, hasta llegar a un verde jardín, el cual cruzaron rápidamente.

Pronto estuvieron ante un edificio, dividido en secciones bastante peculiares.

-La sección de la derecha es Gryffindor, la primera del medio es Ravenclaw, la segunda es Hufflepuff y la última es Slytherin. Todas las secciones están divididas por túneles de acceso y estas llevan el nombre de los fundadores del colegio.

Tendrás la tarea de obtener puntos para tu sección y al final del año se premiará obviamente al que más puntos obtenga. ¿Comprendiste?. Preguntó el pelirrojo con pocos aires de paciencia.

-Si. Asintió el chico, mirando las enormes banderas frente a cada sección.

Gryffindor lucía un estandarte rojo con un enorme león en medio: Valentía. Decía en letras doradas.

Ravenclaw de azul con un águila: Inteligencia.

Hufflepuff de amarillo con un tejón: Lealtad

Slytherin de verde con una serpiente plateada en el centro: Astucia, decía con orgullosas letras plateadas también.

-Los Slytherin tienen bastantes rencillas con los Gryffindor, te recomiendo que no busques problemas o te sancionaran con puntos menos.

El jefe de su sección es bastante...nefasto. Informó con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Y el jefe de Gryffindor?. Preguntó, mientras avanzaban hacia la sección "roja".

-Es la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Imparte Física cuántica en la Universidad vecina y Física en el colegio. Su tema favorito es la "transfiguración de objetos". Es una delicia hablar con ella sobre el rompimiento de las leyes físicas para ello. Sonrió el pelirrojo.-Bien, llegamos, esta es tu habitación. Indicó cuando se hubieron detenido en la última puerta del primer piso.- Tienes suerte. Usualmente los pisos superiores tienen demasiado ruido por...fiestas repentinas. Jamás sucede nada en este piso...tendrás muy buena oportunidad de estudiar en paz. Suspiró con melancolía.

-¿Y tú estudias aquí?. Se animó a preguntar antes de que el pelirrojo se fuera.

-Si, último año. Pronto me graduaré e ingresaré a la Escuela de Leyes. Sus ojos azules brillaron con mezcla de honorabilidad y orgullo.- Bien, los horarios de tus clases están sobre el escritorio de tu habitación. Recuerda llegar temprano a clases y al comedor, de otra manera te quedarás sin comer durante largo tiempo. Las visitas a la ciudad de "Hogsmeade" serán el próximo fin de semana. El reglamento está tras la puerta. No violes ninguna regla por favor o me tendría que ver en la penosa necesidad de castigarte y no es bueno que vaya castigando a los alumnos de mi sección.

Todo el docente educativo vive también aquí en temporadas de clases, para no propiciar un desequilibrio en el ambiente. Y solo podrás salir con permisos especiales y en temporada de vacaciones: Navidad y Semana Santa. Si gustas también puedes permanecer aquí en esas fechas, solo en Verano tendrás que marcharte. ¿Algo más?. Cuestionó perdiendo de nuevo la paciencia.

-No, es todo, gracias.

-Bien, nos vemos después. Señaló el pelirrojo y desapareció de la vista del chico.

-Vamos Al, entra antes de que ese loco regrese. Le indicó al hombre que aun permanecía tras él.

La habitación no era tan pequeña, comparada con las que había tenido. Contaba con baño, cama, ventana que daba hacia el bosque que separaba la Universidad vecina con el colegio. Un escritorio, un librero y soledad.

-Es mejor que muchos. Murmuró al sentarse en la cama y comprobar lo suave que era.

-Si, me parece que es mucho mejor habitación que la última que tuvo en Chicago. ¿Estará bien aquí solo?. Preguntó el hombre, de rasgos jóvenes y ojos preocupados.

-Lo estaré...además el amigo de mi padre vive aquí...¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?.

-Sirius, Sirius Black. Respondió el hombre, limpiando un poco el escritorio. Era un obsesivo de la limpieza.

-Ha si...que nombre tan raro, en fin. Bien Al, creo que esto es todo. Te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo.

-No agradezca amo, sabe que lo hago con gusto.

-Eres la única familia que tengo Al, sino estuvieras conmigo, hace años que me habría vuelto loco. Sonrió el chico y abrazó al hombre quien lo imitó.

-Descuide, yo siempre estaré con usted. Y ya sabe, una sola llamada y vendré en el acto.

-No creo que a mi padre le agrade la idea de que me vuelva a escapar de un internado y mucho menos de su querido...colegio. Pero yo te llamaré si me haces falta. Comunicó con sonrisa en labios.

-De acuerdo...y antes de que lo olvide, su madre me dio esto.

-¿Otra tarjeta de crédito?. No me sorprende. Quiere comprar con dinero su amor errado de madre. Bufó el chico y depositó la tarjeta plástica sobre la cama.

-Su madre lo adora, pero tiene tantas preocupaciones que...

-Si, si, no hablemos de eso.

-De acuerdo. Hogsmeade es una ciudad bastante pintoresca, le recomiendo el restaurante de...olvidé su nombre, pero verá que la...bebida es exquisita. Dijo bajando la voz en forma confidencial.

El muchacho sonrió ante esto. Sin duda el hombre era su mejor amigo.

-Bien amo, me voy. Su equipaje está junto a la puerta. ¿Quiere que lo ayude a desempacar?.

-No, lo haré yo. Tú debes estar cansado y mañana regresas a Nueva York. Descansa. Sugirió el muchacho, acompañando al hombre hasta la puerta.

-Como guste. Bien, entonces...hasta apronto amo. Dijo tendiéndole la mano al muchacho.

-Al. Retó el chico con la mirada.

-Oh, bueno. Hasta pronto Harry. Dijo y le abrazó con inmenso cariño.

Después el hombre se retiró y el muchacho pudo sentirse de nueva cuenta solo.

Suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Su familia era bastante pequeña, pero a pesar de ello eran muy distantes. Su padre era embajador y su madre, la mano derecha de este.

Era nativo de Londres, pero había vivido en Norte América por más de cinco años y en todos esos años sus padre lo habían enviado a los mejores internados del país.

No dudaba de que sus padres eran buenos, pero siempre lo habían dejado de lado por atender sus asuntos.

Parecía que nadie en su familia lo quería. Estaba primero la horrorosa hermana de su madre, con cara de caballo y cuello larguísimo, que vivía en un suburbio londinense en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Una pequeña casa donde su esposo: Vernon Dursley y su hijo Dudley, eran su adoración.

Eran hipócritas que se acercaban a ellos por el dinero, pero fuera de ello se mantenían a raya.

Después estaban sus abuelos paternos, que solo lo recordaban para echarle en cara sus huidas de internados y los vicios que se iba formando...ha, claro, olvidaba mencionar que de vez en cuando le mandaban un regalito de cumpleaños y navidad que consistía muchas veces en cheques o ropa de marca y otras veces en pequeños detallitos como botellas de Brandy, cigarrillos importados de Sudamérica o cerveza Alemana. Era su favorita.

-Y después se quejan de mis vicios. Rió el muchacho, llevando su valija hasta la cama.

No tenía hermanos. Por lo menos era el único que sufría y por tal razón agradecía a Dios por mandarle a Al. El buen mayordomo y fiel confidente, que en cualquier ocasión se presentaba para llenarle la vida de un poco de felicidad.

Alberth o Al de cariño, era joven, 30 o 35 años cuando mucho. Jamás se había casado y según él, no pretendía hacerlo...y a veces agradecía eso, de otra manera seguramente se sentiría muy solo.

Al era el hermano, el padre, la madre, el amigo, confidente y consejero que todo el mundo pudiera desear. Lo quería demasiado y sin duda era una de las pocas cosas de la cual podía alegrarse.

Con paciencia fue desempacando y llenando el lugar de pequeños detalles que le daban un poco de vida.

Después sacó su inseparable lap-top y con casi felicidad comprobó que la habitación contaba con Internet. Por lo menos algo lo mantendría distraído.

"Tienes dos mensajes nuevos Harry Potter". Escuchó que el programa de voz que un amigo suyo le pusiera a sus correos, le informaba.

-Genial, mensajes de mis padres, seguramente para desearme una "feliz estancia". Dijo con voz burlona y al instante apagó la máquina. No se encontraba con deseos de enfadarse ni mucho menos tan temprano.

Entonces de la bolsa del pantalón sacó una cajetilla blanca, tomó un cigarrillo y lo prendió con el dorado encendedor que le regalara Al. Y no era que el hombre tolerara sus vicios, era solo que los comprendía.

El humo le llenó los pulmones y sintió como la ansiedad comenzaba a disiparse. Abrió la ventana y en ese momento escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

-Pase. Dijo, exhalando nuevamente.

-Hola, disculpa que me presente así pero quería...conocerte. Dijo un chico pelirrojo que a penas asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró al chico con cigarro en mano junto a la ventana.-Creo que está prohibido fumar aquí. Dijo.

Harry miró al pelirrojo y después de dos o tres bocanadas más de humo, lo tiró por la ventana.

Después miró al pelirrojo, esperando.

-Ha, bueno, yo soy tú vecino. Dijo señalando a la derecha.- Percy me dijo que había un nuevo alumno y quise venir a conocerte como te dije. Soy Ronald Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ron. Dijo acercándose y tendiéndole una mano al chico de los ojos verdes.

-Harry Potter. Dijo el chico, correspondiendo al saludo.-¿Eres hermano del prefecto?. Preguntó, mirando más detenidamente al chico.

-Si, por desgracia. Asintió, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Harry entonces miró que Ron era un chico bastante...humilde. Seguramente alguna beca lo mantenía estudiando en esa prestigiosa "academia", pero no por ello lo miró de forma inferior. Sus mejores amigos en Norte América eran de clase baja.

-Yo...siento si te interrumpí. Dijo el pelirrojo, notando la mirada verde.- Solo quería presentarme y de paso prevenirte para que ningún prefecto te fuera a sancionar. Sonrió.

-Gracias. Dijo Harry como respuesta y antes de que invitara al pelirrojo a pasar, una figura más se unió a ellos.

-Ron, te he estado buscando por todas partes, donde...Ha, hola, tú debes ser el nuevo compañero de sección. Yo soy Hermione Granger. Se presentó una muchacha bonita pero de cabellera castaña tan revuelta que a Harry le recordó la suya misma.

-Harry Potter. Volvió a presentarse el chico.

-Hermione, que modales los tuyos. Le retó el pelirrojo y la trigueña solo lo ignoró.

-Ya veo que conoces a mi amigo Ron.

El aludido se aclaró la garganta con molestia.

-Y novio. Finalizó la chica con una leve sonrisita que a Harry le hizo pensar que a la chica le encantaba hacer enfadar al pelirrojo.

-Me alegra conocer a alguien por aquí. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Anunció Harry y por vez primera sintió que aquellos dos chicos podrían ser sus amigos y que tal vez el colegio no era tan malo.

Era el más cotizado, el mas atractivo, el más poderoso, el más seductor.

La escuela entera hablaba de él, no había día en que su nombre no apareciera en la boca de alguno. Bueno o malo siempre era tema de conversación y eso lo halagaba demasiado.

Ahora caminaba con paso despreocupado hacia el ala norte del internado. Hacia donde sus amigo y él solían reunirse.

Había pasado una noche deliciosa y hasta esa hora se había atrevido a levantarse de la cama. Un universitario de la facultad de Administración Empresarial...perfecto amante.

-Buenos días Draco. Wow, que finta de satisfacción traes amigo. Le palmeó la espalda un chico alto y corpulento, de nombre Vincent Crabbe.

-Lo sé. Pasé una noche f-a-b-u-l-o-s-a. Deletreó, sentándose entre Vincent y una chica, a la cual le arrebató de inmediato una botella de agua.

-Hay Draco, te he dicho que yo estoy para servirte en todo. Se quejó la chica, haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé Pansy querida, pero el placer que "ese" me dio... Es de otra magnitud. Dijo el chico.

-¿Nos contarás lo que sucedió?. Preguntó Gregory Goyle, otro chico corpulento. Entre él y Vincent se encargaban de la "seguridad" del cotizado y rubio Draco Malfoy.

-Sin detalles Greg. Simplemente fue una noche movida y punto. Sonrió  el rubio con su usual coquetería y bebió del agua importada que la muchacha a su lado solía llevar de Suiza.

Draco Malfoy era un chico muy atractivo, con ojos gris-azulados y con una cabellera rubio-platino que era la debilidad de muchos.

Pero a pesar de eso, él era: altanero, egoísta, pedante, bastante caprichoso y muy rico. Tal vez esto último recompensaba en parte los murmullos malos a su alrededor.

-Snape preguntó por ti. Dijo la voz de un chico de cabellera castaña que se encontraba al lado de Gregory.- Le sorprendió que no fueras a su clase.

-Lo sé. Pero ya me las arreglaré para disculparme. Soy bueno en Química, no puede hacer mucho por castigarme, además soy un "Slytherin". Dijo de forma "solemne" y los chicos a su alrededor rieron.

-Dime Draco, ¿en donde dejaste al bombón de anoche?.

-Donde siempre mi querido Lester. Lo despedí. Sabes que solo me sirven para una cosa y cuando me la dan...chao. Dijo riendo.

-Draco, ¿habrá alguien que pueda enamorarte?. Preguntó Pansy Parkinson, eterna y ferviente enamorada del rubio.

-No lo creo lindura, yo soy como un potro salvaje. No dejo que cualquiera me monte. Rió y guiñó un ojo.

El rubio tenía dos famas en ese mundo. Una era, el chico predilecto del Profesor de Química y la segunda, Amante de todos pero a la vez de ninguno.

Era el seductor más grande de la historia y nadie, hasta ahora, había podido estar con él mas de dos noches.

El chico rubio solo buscaba placeres y mientras los tuviera, sería perfecto.

-¿Alguien apetece desayunar?. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Sugirió Vincent tocándose el estómago.

Todos lo apoyaron y se dirigieron al "gran comedor".

Draco entró de forma triunfal como siempre, acaparando mas de una mirada, entre ellas de lujuria que se comían al rubio sin inhibición alguna.

Llegó a una mesa bacía y se sentó con la cuadrilla Slytherin, la cual saludó al rubio con casi un coro ensayado que decía: "Buen día Draco".

El rubio sonrió y simplemente esperó a que alguien le llevara el desayuno. Él no se levantaba por él. A un Malfoy le servían, no se servía.

-Aquí está tu desayuno Draco. Cereal, leche y un poquito de fruta con yogurt natural y granola. Suspiró un chico para recuperar el aliento.

-Gracias Clement. Sonrió Draco y al instante colocó una servilleta en su regazo y bebió un poco del líquido blando que muy "amablemente" le habían llevado.

Clement se sonrojó, era cierto que él era uno más de los enamorados del rubio, pero mientras pudiera complacerlo en cualquier cosa, y lo más importante, mientras Draco recordara su nombre, todo su mundo semejaba al paraíso, aunque el rubio no lo tocara.

-Vaya, los "gatitos" están haciendo mucho revuelo hoy. Exclamó Jefrey, un chico moreno que pertenecía a los mas allegados del rubio.

-Esos siempre se moverán por algo. Dijo sarcástica Pansy, recordando a uno o dos amantes de aquella rival sección.

Pero el ruido inusual que los aludidos hicieran, llamó la atención del rubio Malfoy, que dejó de lado la revisión del diario matutino y dirigió su gris mirada hacia el lado izquierdo, donde los Gryffindor solían sentarse para molestar a los Slytherin, o viceversa.

-¿Quieres que los calle?. Preguntó Vincent, mirando a un par de chicas que reían bobamente.

-No...pero es curioso que los gatitos estén tan excitados...Lorelai, ¿podrías investigas a que se debe tanto revuelo?. Pidió con cortesía a una chica rubia, que en el acto se levanto para investigar lo pedido por el chico Malfoy.

Todas las miradas Slytherin se posaron en la rubia que conversaba "casualmente" con tres chicos Gryffindor.

Si había alguien que obtuviera información renovada y fresca, esa era Lorelai Genderson. La "comunicativa", para toda la escuela.

Cual profesional, en menos de diez minutos estuvo de regreso en la mesa Slytherin, donde todos aguardaban la información.

-¿Y bien?. Preguntó el rubio limpiando sus labios.

-Parecer ser que un nuevo alumno ha entrado en la sección Gryffindor.

-¿Y eso es todo?. Vaya pérdida de tiempo. Bufó Draco y varios en la mesa lo imitaron.

-Pero eso no es todo. Agregó rápidamente la chica.- Al parecer este chico es un excelente jugador de baseball.

Aquello si hizo conmoción en la mesa y sobre todo en el rubio, que era el mejor lanzador que cualquier sección hubiera conocido.

-Eso habrá que verlo, más no dudo que será un mequetrefe como muchos otros que he conocido. Sonrió con ironía el rubio, bajando la vista hacia el diario y dando por finalizada la conversación.

Si había algo en esa vida que molestara al rubio, era, o la frustración de no conseguir sus caprichos o que hablaran de alguien mejor que él en el deporte americano. Eso no podía soportarlo.

Pero a pesar de la indiferencia del rubio, su curiosidad iba en aumento. Él tenía que conocer y asegurarse de que ese chico nuevo era un mequetrefe. Su reputación estaba en juego y eso no podía discutirse.

Así que aguardaría ahí hasta conocer al susodicho y demostrarle que él era el mejor en todo.

La espera del rubio no fue muy larga, pues casi en seguida que sus pensamientos se apagaron, el murmullo de los Gryffindor desapareció, para dar paso a un silencio muy inusual en el comedor.

Draco subió la vista para toparse con un chico de su edad, moreno, de cabellera color ébano muy desalineada, gafas de armazón negro, ojos verdes penetrantes, porte orgulloso y ejercitado, pero sobre todo, bastante atractivo.

Iba acompañado de un pelirrojo sonriente y de la "nerd" de la sección Gryffindor.

El rubio sonrió con desdén ante la antipática compañía, pero no pudo pasar por alto el atractivo del nuevo alumno.

-"Vaya...¿con qué tú eres el nuevo?...ya veremos cuanto té dura esa pose ladina". Sonrió el rubio sin apartar su mirada del chico nuevo.

-Vaya Harry, has hecho conmoción. Susurró Ron al oído del moreno.

-Ya veo. Respondió este, buscando algún lugar en donde sentarse.

-Vengan, sentémonos allá. Indicó Hermione, encontrando un lugar frente a la mesa Slytherin.

Mientras Harry tomaba asiento, los murmullos subieron de tono y al poco rato el comedor volvió a su usual algarabía.

-Grrr, cereal otra vez. ¿Qué a caso aquí no conocen la comida decente?. Preguntó el pelirrojo en voz alta, cuando viera el plato de su compañero de mesa.

-Es lo que yo digo. Seamus Finnigan. Se presentó el chico a Harry.

-Hola. Respondió este. Lo que odiaba más en la vida era tener que ir diciendo su nombra a cada persona cada vez que entraba en un colegio nuevo. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en colgarse un letrero luminoso que llevara su nombre y algunas otras cosas particulares.

-Él es Harry. Informó Ron al comprender el silencio de su nuevo amigo.- Viene de Nueva York.

-¿En verdad?. Un tío mío vive en Albany. Informó un chico de color, que más tarde se presentaría como Dean Thomas.

-Pintoresca ciudad. Medio sonrió Harry, más absorto en mirar el comedor que a sus compañeros de mesa.

Sin duda era el comedor más grande que hubiera visto. Estaba decorado con aire medieval que aseguraba que en otros tiempos había sido la sala de recepción de algún magnate o rey.

Los pilares altos, las barrocas pinturas y sobre todo, el domo en el centro del techo que revelaba el cielo exterior. Eso era un toque bastante sofisticado y peculiar.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?.

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre. Informó el moreno al pelirrojo y es que aun estaba un poco mareado por el viaje.

-Bueno. Dijo este y se dirigió hacia la barra donde estaba el desayuno.

-Y dime Harry, ¿por qué razón dejaste Nueva York para venir aquí?. Preguntó Hermione, que decidió dejar un momento su lectura, para saber más de su nuevo amigo.-Si mal no recuerdo, esa ciudad tiene excelentes colegios.

-Los tiene pero en realidad fue idea de mis padres que viniera aquí. Señaló, odiando también esa pregunta que tan frecuentemente le hacían.

-Ya veo.

-¿Es verdad que eres bueno en baseball?. Lavander Brown. Preguntó y se presentó una chica bonita y de aspecto interesado.

-Si pero...no lo juego. Respondió Harry.

-¿Y eso?. Aquí se juega bastante a pesar de no ser un deporte Inglés y nuestra sección necesita con urgencia un buen jugador. Todos somos Gryffindor. Informó la chica con sonrisa en labios.

-Si, ya lo había notado. Contestó Harry con deseos de salir de ahí y fumar dos o tres cigarrillos. Estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso y eso no era bueno para su ya de por si atormentada cabeza.

-¿Y?. Preguntó la chica, sentándose en el lugar vacío de Ron.

-No quisiera hablar de eso.

-Pero debes hacerlo. Todos los Gryffindor somos hermanos del alma. Es tú deber compartir algo con nosotros. Dijo la chica en forma teatral.

-Pero yo no deseo hacerlo.

-Vamos, sé que si quieres. Insistía la chica.

-En verdad, no quiero hablar de eso. La paciencia de Harry comenzaba a perderse.

-Pero....

-Déjalo en paz Lavander. Ya hablará cuando quiera hacerlo. Informó Ron, depositando el desayuno de Hermione frente a esta y el suyo al lado de Harry.

La chica miró de forma ofendida al pelirrojo, para después levantarse y salir del comedor.

-No le hagas caso, es solo una columnista chismosa del "profeta".

-¿El profeta?. Repitió Harry sin comprender.

-Es el diario escolar. Informó Hermione, bajando nuevamente su libro para comenzar a comer.

-Si, es un diario bastante bueno, para ser escolar, y ella tiene la columna de chisme, así que no le hagas mucho caso. Las tres reglas con ella son: No hables demasiado, piensa lo que dices antes de hablar y jamás, nunca, te retractes de algo frente a ella, porque eso pondrá en evidencia o que escondes algo o que dices la verdad. Confirmó el pelirrojo y Harry sonrió. En ninguno de sus antiguos colegios había existido semejante...regla ante la reportera de un diario.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Informó Harry.

-Hazlo, y por cierto. ¿Por qué no se la quitaron de encima?. Vaya amigos. Dijo a los dos chicos frente a él quienes bajaron la cabeza con risita en labios.

-Es que le vino con el cuento de la "hermandad Gryffindor".

-Si, y a mí me hace gracia su actuación.

Respondieron Dean y Seamus con risa.

-Oh, sí. También suele ser muy chantajista cuando quiere algo. Informó Ron, recordando la primera vez que le habló de aquella hermandad y le sacó su relación pasajera con la antigua profesora de deportes. Aquello había sido un escándalo que casi le cuesta la beca escolar.

-En pocas palabras, no hables demasiado con ella. Dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a Harry.

Harry se sintió seguro entre aquellos chicos. Una seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía con nadie que no fuera Al.

-Deberías cuidarte. Susurró alguien a espaldas de Harry, lo que le hizo voltear y encontrarse con una chica de coletas.

-Padma Patil. Ravenclaw. Se presentó ella.

-¿Por qué debe cuidarse Padma?. Preguntó Hermione. Si los Slytherin tenían a Lorelai, la comunicativa. Las águilas tenían a Padma, la sabelotodo.

-Por que Malfoy no ha apartado la mirada de esta mesa desde que tú llegaste. Dijo, señalando a Harry.- Creo que se trae algo entre manos. Continuó, mientras le quitaba a Seamus su tostada.

Con disimulo, la mesa entera miró que en efecto, Draco Malfoy susurraba algunas cosas a Pansy Parkinson y miraba a alguien con aires de tramar algo.

-Maldita sabandija. Gruñó Ron entre dientes.

-¿Quién?. Preguntó Harry que nada entendía.

-El rubio de allá. Señaló Padma.

Harry entonces miró al rubio que le señalaban y tubo que admitir que era bastante atractivo, además de atlético.

-Juega Baseball, es lanzador y no hay juego, desde que él está en el colegio, que Slytherin no haya ganado. Informó Dean.

-También es muy cotizado. Siguió Seamus.

-El preferido de Snape. Continuó Padma.

-Hipócrita, rico, jactancioso. Prejuicioso, pervertidor de moral y...

-Estúpido. Concluyeron Ron y Hermione, esta última sin mirar al susodicho, pero su novio con rabia expuesta.

Harry volvió a mirar al chico. No parecía todo aquello que sus compañeros mencionaban, mas parecía un chico indefenso pero con bastante ego. Su ropa y manera de comportarse le indicaron a Harry que probablemente pertenecía a una familia adinerada.

-Es hijo de uno de los empresarios más grandes de Inglaterra. Pero ni todo el dinero del mundo basta para cambiar su carácter. Informó Padma.

-En resumen, es el tipo de chico que es amante de todos y a la vez de ninguno. Resumió Harry y la mesa asintió a sus palabras.- Pues no parece.

-No, pero que las apariencias no te engañen. Calaña como esa es de la peor. Masculló Ron, tomando jugo.

-Si y al parecer eres su blanco de diversión. Ten cuidado. Sugirió Dean, pues conocía a bastantes chicos que habían tenido contacto con el rubio y habían terminado en el consultorio del psiquiatra del colegio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Murmuró Harry, mirando que el rubio le sonreía coquetamente, mientras que él le devolvía el saludo.

         Harry se dio cuenta de que las clases en Inglaterra diferían bastante a las de norte América. Las clases eran un poco más rigurosas, sin exceptuar las reglas extrañas, exámenes, modo de calificar y sobre todo, los profesores.

El moreno se encontró con que muchos de ellos eran muy estrictos o demasiado permisivos. Encontró también que había clases que en su vida se había imaginado que existían, pero recordó que aquel era un colegio particular, donde la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa inscribía a sus hijos para inculcarles la mejor educación,  donde se incluían también la ética, costumbres inglesas en sociedad y sobre todo, la esgrima.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Saludó la voz del profesor de esgrima o de Defensa, para muchos de los alumnos.-Es bueno verlos de nuevo y sin rasguños. Guiñó a Neville Longbottom, un chico tan atolondrado que Harry había tenido que ayudarle en varias clases para que no lo castigaran o simplemente por desesperación.-Hoy quiero anunciarles que se abrirá un torneo de esgrima y deseo que algunos de ustedes participen. Prosiguió el profesor que enfundado en su traje blanco, parecía algún tipo de fantasma atractivo que Harry jamás había visto.

-¿Quién es él?. Preguntó Harry a Ron, quien luchaba por colocarse bien el guante de la mano derecha.

-Remus Lupin. Es el mejor profesor de Defensa que pueda...existir. Gruñó con el guante, que al parecer le quedaba un poco chico.

Harry miró detenidamente a Remus Lupin y le pareció todo, menos un excelente profesor de esgrima.

Bufó, ¿Para qué diablos quería él la esgrima?. Sin duda los ingleses eran especiales.

-Habrá un premio de €10000 y aunque se que a muchos de ustedes eso no les importa, se que a algunos podría interesarles el hecho de participar y ser reconocidos a nivel nacional. Prosiguió hablando el profesor, cuya faz pálida pero alegre lo hacía ver bastante interesante.- Bien, entonces comenzaremos con las prácticas de este día y Señor Longbottom, no se preocupe, esta vez traje un doble guante. Y la clase entera rió, pues Neville solía rasgar los guantes y arañar las manos de su profesor.-Entonces por parejas, como siempre.

De inmediato la clase entera buscó su acostumbrada pareja de duelo, o por lo menos la persona que se empataba a cada habilidad.

-Oh, perdón por no verte antes, ¿tú eres el nuevo alumno?. Preguntó Lupin cuando viera a Harry completamente solo.

-Así es. Sonrió este con seducción.

-Bueno, sino hay inconveniente, puedes practicar un poco conmigo. Invitó el joven profesor, dándole un tinte divertido a sus pálidas mejillas.

-Será un placer para mi. Respondió Harry, colocándose la careta y siguiendo al hombre hasta una orilla.

-Cuando dé la orden. Gritó el profesor, saludando a su oponente y colocándose después en posición defensiva.

Harry imitó al hombre. Sería divertido verlo combatir, y sobre todo, admirar la atractiva anatomía del joven profesor.

-Ahora. Fue la indicación de Lupin y en el acto, floretes y pasos casi imperceptibles se evidenciaron.

-Eres bueno. Susurró Lupin cuando tocó el costado derecho de su alumno.- ¿De donde vienes?.

-Nueva York. Respondió el muchacho, haciendo una finta y tocando el pecho de su profesor.

-Pues combates como un...inglés. Pronunció con dificultad el hombre, cuando logró esquivar el toque que el ágil muchacho estaba por darle.

-Digamos que lo soy....en cierta forma.

Y ambos continuaron combatiendo, ajenos a que la clase entera los estaba observando.

Muy pocos alumnos podían darse el lujo de combatir con el tres veces coronado invicto Remus Lupin, en los campeonatos estatales y nacionales.

Muy pocos podían seguirle el paso y hacer que el cuerpo del profesor desbordara adrenalina como si de un torneo se tratara.

Muy pocos, con excepción de....

-¡LUPIN!. Gritó alguien, cuando el aludido tocó el pectoral izquierdo de su adversario.

-Creo que ha ganado profesor. Rió Harry, al mirar la agitación del hombre.

-Creo que si. Dijo, olvidándose de que alguien le había llamado.

-Harry Potter. Dijo el moreno, tendiéndole una mano a su apuesto compañero.

Y Lupin tomó la mano ofrecida pero no pudo dejar de admirarse con el apellido.

-¿Potter, Hijo de James Potter?.

-¿Lo conoce?.

Remus sonrió y Harry tuvo la impresión de que aquello era un asentimiento.

-James era...

-¡LUPIN!. Volvieron a gritar, esta vez revelando la ira de un hasta ahora, desconocido para Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó el distraído profesor.

-Tengo diez minutos llamándote, ¿a caso ese casco protege también tú cerebro?. Gruñó una voz áspera y fría.

-Lo siento Severus, estaba demasiado concentrado en...pero ahora que te veo bien, eres igualito a tu padre, a excepción de tus ojos. Sonrió Lupin, regresando la atención a su asombrado pupilo.

-¿Entonces si lo conoce?.

-Claro, éramos...

-¡LUPIN!. Gritó Severus y Remus se sonrojó. Había hecho enfadar al hombre.

-¿Si?.

-Tenemos que hablar. Dijo con estoicidad, fulminando al moreno que le sonreía con hipócrita cordialidad.

-Si pero ahora estoy en clase, ocupado. Dijo el pálido hombre, mirando a sus alumnos atender con entusiasmo a la riña.-Sigan practicando. Ordenó, y la clase entera se movilizó. Remus Lupin era un pan de Dios, pero cuando se enfadaba, pobre del alma que le tocara mirarle.

-Vamos afuera. Ordenó Severus.

-Harry, ahora regreso. Dijo el profesor, saliendo tras el hombre frío que continuaba asesinándolo con la mirada.

-En buena te metiste. Sonrió Ron a su espalda.- Ten cuidado con él.

-¿Con ese?. No se ve tan fiero. Sonrió con ironía el moreno.

-Es el jefe Slytherin, Profesor de química. Odia a los Gryffindor y sobre todo, es el...

-Novio de Lupin. Terminó la voz de Lavander Brown, que miraba con brillantes ojos su próxima noticia.- Y parece que está celoso de ti. Rió con ganas.

-¿De mi?.

-Si, nadie, excepto él, ha logrado mantener a Lupin tan ocupado con la espada. Él es un as en el duelo y creo que te ha señalado por eso.

-¿Entonces va a odiarme solo porque puedo mantener un duelo con maestría?. Qué estupidez. Se quejó Harry.

-No solo por eso. Dijo Ron, mirando el verdadero carácter de su amigo.- Lupin te estaba mirando con sonrisa y sonrojo. Tú le estabas coqueteando y no me lo niegues.

-No lo haré. Sonrió Harry.

-Snape es celoso. Dijo Lavander, cada vez más interesada en su nuevo reportaje.

- Y cela a Lupin como nadie en el mundo lo hace. Si no tienes cuidado, en clase va a destrozarte y no solo eso, va a eliminarte.

-¿Cómo?. No puede hacerme nada. Soy estudiante. Señaló Harry, divertido por aquello. La última vez que había tenido que ver con alguien, había resultado atractivo y brillante, pues el peligro de ser la hija del rector escolar, ameritaba peligro. Ahora, con mucha más razón al ser un profesor.

-Solo cuídate. Aconsejó Ron, volviendo hasta donde Dean Thomas estaba esperándole para continuar el ejercicio.

-Lo haré. Dijo Harry y Lavander miró cierto brillito malicioso en las verdes orbes del chico nuevo. Aquel muchacho iba a resultar bastante interesante.

_"Amorío entre el profesor de "Defensa" y el nuevo alumno. ¿A caso Snape encontró contrincante a su altura?". _

Decía el encabezado del diario matutino el Profeta, donde Lavander Brown exponía a sus lectores, lo sucedido en la clase de Esgrima del día anterior.

Sin duda, ese día los diarios habían sido reclamados por muchos interesados en saber, quien era el chico loco capaz de desafiar al frío Severus Snape.

"El profesor de Química, Severus Snape, parecía sumamente enfadado con la mirada seductora del estudiante de su novio, el profesor Remus Lupin, el cual, y al juzgar por el sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba correspondiendo a dicho atrevimiento.

Sin duda este nuevo alumno, tendrá que cuidarse las espaldas, pues a pesar de ser un digno contrincante para el profesor de Defensa, también lo será para el profesor de Química y esto, entre nosotros y sabiendo la fama que tiene nuestro estoico profesor, no será muy bueno para el "Atrevido Potter".....

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué les parece?.

Pansy Parkinson había leído la columna más solicitada y vistosa ese día.

Los Slytherin rompieron en carcajadas, sin duda el chico nuevo era un tonto por metérse con su jefe de sección y sobre todo con su amante.

Sin duda las rencillas entre esos dos serían magníficas.

Agradecían a la libertad de expresión que el director Dumbledore había incluido en el reglamento escolar; ahora podían enterarse de lo que fuera, con palabras anti sonantes si se quería y con toda libertad posible. De otra manera, aquella columna habría propiciado serios conflictos con profesores y alumnos.

-Ese chico es un estúpido sin duda. Rió Crabbe.

-Opino lo mismo. Asegundó Goyle, quien había dejado su caja de chocolates de lado, para arrebatarle a Parkinson el diario y reír nuevamente a sus anchas.

-Es atrevido. La voz casi apagada de Draco Malfoy acalló las risas de las serpientes.

-¿Cómo dices Draco?. Preguntó Pansy sin creer que el rubio estuviera adulando a alguien.

-Qué es atrevido. Estúpido, pero atrevido. Ni siquiera a mi se me hubiera ocurrido comenzar mi estancia aquí, de esa manera.

Sin duda Snape va a reprobarlo. Sonrió, conociendo de sobra las venganzas de su profesor preferido.

-Lorelai dice que es un excelente duelista en esgrima. Lupin le ha seguido el paso, por lo que lo dicho por esa Gryffindor chismosa es verdad. Añadió Clement, sintiéndose honrado de que Draco le prestara atención.

-Lo se...¿ha dicho algo sobre el baseball?. Preguntó el rubio, mirando hacia el lado opuesto del campo, donde varios estudiantes comenzaban a juntarse.

-No, aun no. Al parecer no le gusta hablar de ello. Respondió la misma Lorelai en persona.

-Entonces es un gusano como dije. Puras patrañas. Gruñó Draco y los Slytherin asintieron.

Las serpientes giraron nuevamente alrededor de la disputa por Lupin. Pero la mente de Draco estaba puesta en el moreno que estaba siendo asechado por varios chicos en ese momento.

Estaba fumando, posando descarada y sueltamente a los pies de la estatua de los fundadores del colegio.

No llevaba el jersey escolar, pero la camisa blanca a medio abotonar, junto a la corbata colgada en un hombro, le daban a Harry Potter el aire descuidado, seductor y sutil que él mismo empleaba muchas veces.

Sus hombros anchos y su cuerpo bronceado, no pasó desapercibido para los ojos del rubio muchacho, que sonrió al darse cuenta de que Harry lo miraba con aires de grandeza.

-¿Qué haces, Draco?. Interrumpió Pansy como siempre.

-Nada que te importe. Respondió, despejándose de manera sensual el cabello de la frente y mirando con altivez los verdes ojos que a distancia brillaron.

-...Debes limpiar tú reputación Harry, no es bueno que alguien nuevo inicie de esta forma.

-Hermione tiene razón. Si gustas podemos ayudarte.

-Si, yo opino lo mismo. Gryffindor se ayudan entre si.

La sección Gryffindor del sexto año se había reunido alrededor de Harry Potter para hablar sobre el artículo que su compañera Lavander había escrito.

Era sin duda la comidilla del colegio, la deshonra para algunos, pero la indiferencia total para el obrador de la discordia.

-¿Harry?. Llamó Ron, al ver que este miraba hacia otro lado y ni atención les había prestado.

-¿Dime?. Respondió este, exhalando el humo de su quinto cigarrillo.

-¿Qué haces?.

-Solo escucharlos hablar. Dijo, moviendo la cabeza de manera incitante y desabotonando un botón más de su desalineada camisa.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece. Gruñó Hermione ofendida.- Nosotros solo queremos ayudarte a que tú reputación no se vaya al suelo. Pero si no quieres nuestra ayuda, solo...

-Aprecio lo que tratan de hacer. Dijo el moreno, desviando la mirada de su objetivo, sin perder la pose de galán desinhibido.- Pero la verdad no le veo el problema. Si ese tal Snape quiere problemas, entonces los tendrá.

Lupin es libre de escoger a quien desee, muy a pesar del carcelero de amante que tiene.

Los Gryffindor abrieron la boca enormemente. Nadie, hasta ahora, se había atrevido a retar a Snape de esa manera, mucho menos por su pareja.

-¿ESTAS LOCO?. Gritó Ron horrorizado.- No conoces a Snape.

-No lo conozco, cierto, pero he tratado con pesados como él que al final seden en terrero. Indicó el moreno, lamiendo sus labios y sonriendo a alguien en particular que los Gryffindor no se molestaron en buscar.

-Pero...pero...

-Tranquilízate Hermione, no haré nada que los perjudique. Yo solo me estaba divirtiendo, si quieren, ahora mismo soluciono este percance con el tal Lupin. La verdad no me interesa, es atractivo y apetecible pero...Volvió a lamer sus labios y a pasar muy sensualmente una mano por su desnudo cuello.- No es mi tipo. Además creo que conoce a mi padre y no puedo meterme con mercancía ajena. Dijo, finalizando el relato, lanzando la colilla de su cigarro y levantándose de la estatua de los fundadores del colegio con paso gatuno y erótico.

Los Gryffindor comenzaban a ver el verdadero carácter de su nuevo compañero, y aunque era buen chico y compañero, demasiado Malfoy resultaba.

-Las apariencias engañan. Susurró Ron y por vez primera miró hacia el lado opuesto, donde los grises ojos del rubio Slytherin, seguían el cuerpo de su nuevo amigo. Sonrió con maldad, empezaba a comprender ciertas cosas que para muchos era solo un roce coqueto.

-¿Draco?

-...

-¿Draco?

-...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Draco?.

El coro Slytherin trajo de regreso al rubio, que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. O al menos eso pensaban.

-¿Qué?. Preguntó, arreglando su cabello.

-Te has quedado callado. ¿En qué pensabas?. Cuestionó Pansy, que no había conseguido descubrir hacia donde miraba su adorado rubio.

-En nada Pansy, solo estaba "probando el terreno". Sonrió, alejándose del grupo Slytherin que nada comprendía del asunto.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa en sus resecos labios y supo que estaba pactado un encuentro fructífero con el "Gatito endemoniado Potter". Así lo había apodado, pues tanto uno como otro se habían coqueteado con descaro a distancia, sin que nadie excepto ellos dos captaran el mensaje disfrazado de juego.

El moreno de ojos verdes aun no tenía el "honor" de conversar con él, pero estaba comenzando a tenerlo muy presente.

Era sin duda una delicia y exquisitez como muy pocas había tenido el gusto de conocer.

Su porte de niño bueno, le daba justamente esa emoción que él buscaba en una presa.

El gatito sería suyo por una noche, para después despreciarlo como a tantos otros antes.

-"Veremos si después de estar conmigo, sigues tan rudo, gatito mío". Sonrió mientras pensaba en el como capturar a su presa ya marcada.

"Nos vamos a divertir horrores". Rió por lo bajo, siendo consiente de la fabulosa erección que casi no ocultaban sus pantalones. Ocasionada solo con la coquetería a distancia del gatito. Sin duda el premio y la victoria serían mucho más relajantes...a solas.

CONTINUARÁ....

Es la primera parte de esta historia.

Mi primer Harry/Draco y espero que de si no completo, por lo menos, agrado.

Espero respuestas a esta nueva historia.

Dedicado a DORIS, mi estrella y ángel.

Ya te debía esta historia lindura.

Y por supuesto a ALYM, que me ha animado y apoyado en muchas cosas.

Gracias, por estar ahí.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

KATRINNA LE FAY 

Nota: Si quieres seguir leyendo esta historia, te recomiendo que lo hagas en la siguiente dirección, pues los contenidos de este fic, son censurados en esta pagina.

Gracias y nos vemos:

http:mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/revolutionkatrinna/


	2. Nota sobre Reversa

Bien, esta es mi dirección corregida, perdón por las molestias y muchas gracias por sus comentarios:  
  
KATRINNA LE FAY  
  
PD: En FF.net no pienso subir las continuaciones de Reversa, así que si quieres saber en que termina, ve a mi grupo, ahora si prometo que está correcta la dirección.  
  
http:mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/revolutionkatrinna/ 


End file.
